


Ereri One-shots Because I Can't Control Myself **Requests Open**

by ereriren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Selectively Mute Eren Yeager, Submissive Eren Yeager, protect mute eren or perish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereriren/pseuds/ereriren
Summary: random one shots I thought of where Eren is selectively mute and Levi is protective.**I use ravenette/brunet, so for the record, Eren has brown hair (brunet) and Levi has black hair (ravenette)**P.S. Eren has broken english if he talks because it's adorable.P.P.S. You can do requests, but i prefer Mute Eren, Levi can be anything.Chapter 1: Established Ereri goes on a scouting mission and Levi ends up forcing Eren to admit that he's jealous. (Eren is trying to speak more because it makes Levi happy)**REQUEST** Chapter 2: Eren gets beaten up, and Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Levi find out. Chaos ensues.**REQUEST** Chapter 3: Jean usually insults Eren, but after the brunet comforts him, he can't find it in himself to bully him, so they become friends.Chapter 4: Eren doesn't think that Annie is the Female Titan, she's like a sister to him. So, Levi has to be the one that convinces him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. Outside the Walls

Levi and Eren's hands are entangled together as they zip across the walls.

Eren shamelessly glances at the Captain every now and then, admiring Levi's features.

"Hey, brat. Paint a picture, it'll last longer." Levi suddenly says, causing the brunet to blush lightly.

Eren gulps, clearing his throat. "I-I wasn't." he mumbles softly, his throat already sore from talking.

"Ah... really?" Levi holds back a smile as he rubs Eren's hand with his thumb, wordlessly awarding the brunet for talking. "If you say so."

Suddenly feeling the urge to hug the other, Eren pushes down on the bottom trigger on the hilt of his blade, instantly sending him forward, he instinctively backhugs the Captain.

Surprised, Levi laughs softly. "What are you doing, Eren?" he asks, voice smooth, but the brunet only replies with a 'hmph'.

Levi latches the grappling hook onto a nearby tree, carefully placing Eren onto the grass, he locks eyes with the brunet.

"We're going back soon, didn't you want to keep our relationship a secret?" Levi smirks, voice teasing.

Eren blushes brightly at the Captain's tone. Yes, he did, but when he saw how Levi's squad member, Petra, looked at him, Eren definitely felt a wave of jealousy hit him.

Which was practically every time the female was in the Captain's general area.

Nervous, Eren shakes his head, and Levi quirks an eyebrow.

"Really?" Levi smirks as the brunet curls into a fetal position, hiding his face. "What changed, Eren?" he teases, voice low.

Eren shakes his head, regret instantly filling his mind, he should've lied.

"Nothing?" Levi chuckles quietly at Eren's position. "I'll give you one  last chance, Eren," he leans closer, allowing the brunet to feel his hot breath. "Why did you change your mind?"

Eren shakes his head once more, determined to stay quiet.

"Alright," Levi smirks, holding up three digits, his index, middle, and ring finger. Eren inwardly curses, he knew what was about to happen. " _One_ ." 

' _The countdown_ ' is  _very_ intimidating.

" _Two_ ."

_Very_ .

But, Eren is  extremely embarrassed, and he's willing to do anything if it means he won't have to admit his true feelings. specifically the feeling of jealousy.

" _One_ ."

For some reason, as soon as the Captain said the last number, Eren immediately gave in. "Mmm... _Petra_. Sorry." he mumbles, his cheeks tinting a light pink.

Mildly confused, Levi stares at the brunet, his eyes trying to translate what Eren is trying to say. "Eren, simplify?" he asks softly.

With a small groan, Eren huffs, leaning on the tree behind him. "I," the brunet points to himself, his cheeks burning from embarrassment. But, he gives up. "n-never you mind." he stutters, nervously looking away as he crosses his arms.

Sighing at the stubborn brunet, Levi cups Eren's face. "Eren," he says sternly, and the said male slowly looks up at him. "tell me why you said ' _Petra_ ', if this is something that's my fault... I need to work on it, because I don't want you to be unhappy, alright?"

Eren shakes his head vigorously, his face burning brighter at the Captain's words. "N-No! Not you fault," he stutters, eyes glued to the ground. "m-my fault, I jealous." he mumbles, covering his face with Levi's cape, visibly embarrassed.

With a small chuckle, the Captain softly nudges Eren's chin, but the brunet keeps his face hidden by the piece of clothing. "Eren," Levi holds back a laugh, mentally cooing at the shy behavior. "there's no reason to be jealous, I would never cheat on you, okay? I _love_ you, and I will _only_ love you. You're mine, and I'm yours." he says, and the brunet stares at him.

The three words shock Eren, his jaw drop as he remembers when he first asked to date the Captain.

_(6 Months Ago)_

_Levi's eyes widened, surprise visible on his face for about a second before he regained his composure._

_"Me?" the Captain stared at Eren, his eyes held an indiscernible emotion, the brunet nodddd at his question. "You like me, brat?"he asked once more, and Eren nodded._

_Levi looked away, he hid his smile from the brunet. Soon after, he turned back to Eren, locking eyes with him, his eyes now cold. "Why?"he asks, and the brunet blushed._

_Eren looked away as he nervously licked his lips, he practiced many times for that moment. Let's make it count. "I-I've liked you s-since I told you the reason behind my selective muteness. N-Not because of your skills, you've always b-been protective over me, and you've always been there for m-me," Eren stuttered, too focused on trying to keep his voice stable to notice Levi's smile. "I-I want to be yours, Levi Ackerman, a-and I hope you want to be m-mine." he finished, blushing brightly._

_The brunet noticed the silence from the Captain, but he was too shy to look at him, so he just said; "If y-you don't f-feel the same way, that's o-okay, Ithought-"_

_"Eren," Levi said. "is everything you just said written from your heart? Or was it written to manipulate?" he asked._

_Eren shook his head. "I never deceive you, Captain-" he started, but Levi interrupted him._

_"Levi." the Captain corrected._

_Confused, Eren furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head. "What?"_

_"You don't need to be formal if you're my boyfriend, Eren," Levi said, and the brunet giggled, instantly hugging the Captain. "but, remember this, Eren. Once you date me, I'm never letting you go. You become mine, and I become yours. Do you still want to date me?"_

_Eren flushed at the words, his heart pounding in his chest as he nodded. "I would not have it other way." he said, smiling brightly once he realized his voice didn't shake._

_"Good."_

(Present Time)

Eren stares at Levi, his mouth slightly agape. "L-Love me?" he stutters, heart beating quickening when the Captain nods.

"I..." the brunet trails off, trying to figure out how to say it. "I l-love, too!" he shouts, flailing his arms with a bright smile.

Levi chuckles, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Eren's nose before standing up, a small smile on his face. "Let's go, brat. We're late now."


	2. *REQUEST* | Eren's Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides to walk inside the walls as if he was a citizen, he missed his childhood more than anything.
> 
> But, since he didn't wear his cape, he gets harassed for not talking.
> 
> Yet, Eren doesn't feel bad for himself, he feels bad for the people that did it. Because, his boyfriend and best friend found out.
> 
> -
> 
> Requested by: Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
> (dang that's a lot of r's)  
> And Some Changes Added Because Of: Floof, and Idk_NanMolla_Who_I_Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, Eren!" Sasha whines. "They hurt you!" she pouts, but the brunet just shakes his head.
> 
> "S'unnecessary." Eren huffs, throat raw as he crosses his arms.
> 
> "It's very necessary," Mikasa's familiar voice speaks from the doorway. "no human would hurt you, only animals would."
> 
> Eren frowns as Levi enters his room, his gray hues holding a cold, serious look. "They want to act like animals?" the Captain chuckles darkly, clenching his fists as he locks eyes with his bruised boyfriend. "Then we'll treat them like fucking dogs."

Eren had walked into the shared cabin, everything about him was off. He didn't wave to his friends, he skipped dinner, and he didn't even _look_ for Levi.

Jean immediately noticed the brunet's limp, and the horror on his face when he passed by the table.

"What's up with him...?" Connie asks the table, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Dunno," Sasha shrugs, eyes glued to Eren's standing figure. "Hey, Eren! Are you going to eat?" she asks.

Eren shakes his head before silently entering his room and slamming the door. 

Jean knew that something had happened to the brunet once he came back from that walk, because normally, Eren would ask Levi, Mikasa or Armin to accompany him while he's walking around the walls. But, Levi was scouting, and Mikasa and Armin were busy that day.

Jean _also_ knew that everyone loved Eren, he was practically the Scout Regiment's child. Ever since he sealed the wall with the boulder, everyone had seen his as their own.

And if they didn't, the brunet's boyfriend, Captain Levi, would beat some sense into them. And, if the Captain wasn't there, Mikasa would.

So, who would dare hurt him?

Jean can only assume that Eren had forgotten to wear his cape, and got harassed for not speaking. It sickens him just thinking about what the brunet probably went through.

He'd just... has to tell Levi.

.

.

.

It took a day and a half before Jean was finally able to get Mikasa and Levi in one place. The Captain finally came back, and Mikasa finished helping Armin, but they didn't even have enough time to _breathe_ before Jean grabbed them by the wrists.

" _Oi_!" Levi yells for the umpteenth time as Jean finally let both of them go. "Why the hell weren't you listening?!"

"I have to help Eren with his talking experience!" Mikasa exclaims, her eyes determined. "He needs me!"

"Oi," Levi says, slightly tired. "I _just_ got back from-"

" _God_ , _it's about Eren_!" Jean snaps, irritated by the talking. Immediately, Levi and Mikasa freeze.

"What...?" Mikasa furrows her eyebrows at the tone of Jean's voice. "did something happen? What happened to him?" she asks, her tone urgent.

"So..." Jean sighs, crossing his arms. "we think that he was beaten up while you guys were gone," he says, and Mikasa's eyes widen as Levi clenches his fists. "he entered our cabin limping, and he looked terrified."

Levi curses under his breath, gripping his cape tightly, his anger visible as his teeth grit together, he locks eyes with Jean's brown hues. 

"Who the fuck hurt him?"

.

.

.

Eren stares at the ceiling, his eyes hooded from lack of sleep, he grips his pillow as he lays on his back. He sighs, he couldn't wait for Levi to come back, he wanted affection, he wanted love.

And he knew that the Captain would give it to him with no hesitation.

But, for some odd reason, he felt like the epitome of anger was right at his door, like an angel of death ready to decimate anyone in it's path-

_SLAM!_

Eren's eyes widen, he turns to the his room's now opened door. Something- _no_ , someone was at the door, their eyes dark and chest heaving from running.

The brunet hops off the mattress, his smile widening once he recognizes the person. He hugs Levi, his eyes closed as he sinks into the Captain's welcoming warmth.

"Eren," Levi says, his tone soft as the said male tightens his embrace. "who hurt you?" the Captain asks, his hand playing with the brunet's hair. "You don't have to protect them, okay?" he says, voice warm.

Eren shakes his head, making a noise of disagreement as he nuzzled his head into Levi's chest. The Captain grasps the brunet's shoulders, he pushes the male away, staring into his eyes.

"Eren," Levi says, tone stern. "you have to tell me, alright? If those people are willing to hurt you, then they'd be willing to hurt others like you," he says as Eren's eyes widen. "deaf, mute, disabled..." the Captain looks away, disgust visible on his features. "Fuck, even kids."

Eren exhales, he nods. Nobody should be hurt the way he did, nobody should be called the names that he was called. Yet, the brunet still didn't want Levi to hurt them. He knows that Levi wouldn't spare them _any_ slack, he knows how much the Captain loves him, he knows that he'll probably beat them to the point of death, but won't kill them.

Still, he ended up telling him.

But... why was all of his friends going with the Captain?

Eren steps out of his room, he watches Levi and Mikasa talk quietly.

Then, the brunet overhears Connie talking to someone. "I have the rope. Sasha, do you have the knives?" 

Eren panics, he opens the door, his eyes wide. Sasha gasps at the sudden noise, the female locks eyes with the brunet's emerald ones.

"Oh... hi." Sasha mumbles, and Connie's eyes widen in shock.

"Uhh. Eren... heeeeey," Connie drags out, visibly shock on his face. "we _definitely_ weren't planning a murder." 

Eren deadpans at them, grabbing the rope and the knives, glaring at them as he threw them in the trash.

"Come on, Eren!" Sasha whines. "They hurt you!" she pouts, but the brunet just shakes his head.

"S'unnecessary." Eren huffs, throat raw as he crosses his arms.

"It's _very_ necessary," Mikasa's familiar voice speaks from the doorway. "no human would hurt you, only animals would."

Eren frowns as Levi enters his room, his gray hues holding a cold, serious look. "They want to act like animals?" the Captain chuckles darkly, clenching his fists as he locks eyes with his bruised boyfriend. "Then we'll treat them like fucking _dogs_."

.

.

.

Honestly, Eren didn't think that Levi would do it. Why? Because the Captain might look cold, merciless and harmful on the outside, but inside? Levi was the most romantic, kind, and just flat-out best person Eren has ever met. The Captain was probably just joking.

 _However_.

" _You think you can just fucking hurt him_?!" Levi yells, kicking the tied up harasser as a furious glint shine in his eyes. "Is it _fucking_ funny now?" the Captain asks, smiling maniacally, ignoring the way the man sobs. " _Is it_?!" he screams.

The harrasser whimpers. "I-I'm sorry!" he tries to apologize, but Levi just laughs, his smile widening. 

"That's interesting, _Hans_ ," the Captain takes out a small knife. "you know, my boyfriend can't talk, right?" he murmurs, index finger trailing up the edge of the blade.

"I didn't know, I swear!" Hans stammers as Levi laughs lightly, pacing around the room while tossing and catching the knife.

"Really?" Levi mumbles, abruptly turning around and throwing the knife right next to Hans's face, the male screams. "Interesting, because my boyfriend said that you didn't hesitate to hit him _because_ he's mute. Are you saying that he lied to me?" the Captain says, ripping the knife out of the wall with a dark look in his eyes.

Hans gulps, he bites his lip, looking away. 

"Then..." Levi trails off, bringing the knife to the man's left eye. "you lied?"

Hans shakes with fear, he sobs pitifully and Levi rolls his eyes.

Levi clicks his tongue, spinning the knife in his hand before suddenly stopping the movement. "Good, now I won't show any mercy." he says, flicking the knife with a smirk.

.

.

.

Eren had woken up about two hours ago, but no one was around. So, the only thing the brunet could think of, was the person who has beaten him up two days ago.

It didn't take long for Eren to find the old warehouse, he could hear the screams by the familiar male voice from outside the building.

The brunet runs inside, pausing once he sees familiar faces.

Sasha, Connie, Armin, Mikasa and Jean were guarding the door with determined looks on their faces.

Eren furrows his eyebrows, he gestures to the door their guarding in a questioning motion.

"He's getting what he deserves," Mikasa says, eyes dark as Hans screams. "I'd be too lenient, so I let Levi do it." she says and Eren's eyes widen.

"He's a monster, no one will ever hurt you again." Sasha says, and Connie nods.

"Never again." Connie confirms.

Eren frowns. _I'm not a baby_.

"He'll learn his lesson." Jean says, eyes staring straight ahead.

Eren looks at Mikasa, wordlessly begging to enter the room.

"No." Mikasa says, her hands folded behind her back.

"Sorry, Eren." Armin mumbles.

With a huff, Eren speaks, his heart hammering. "C-Can I a-at least s-see L-Levi?" he whispers, and Armin gasps.

"You talked!" Connie exclaims. "Hell yeah! Just don't save the guy in there." he cheers opening the door, ignoring the way Mikasa and Jean yell at him.

The door slams open. Immediately, Levi turns to the doorway, his eyes widen slightly.

"L-Levi?" Eren stutters, his throat raw, eyes widening once he sees the scene in front of him. "W-What are you...?" 

Levi calms down, glancing behind his boyfriend before locking eyes with the brunet. "I told you I'd help you, didn't I?" he says, pointing the knife at Hans.

Eren looks at the familiar person, his eyes widening. "Y-You." he stutters, backing away from Hands with a fearful look.

Levi notices his boyfriend's discomfort, he quickly grasps the brunet's wrist, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Hey, hey. Eren, it's okay." he says, tone warm as he pets the said male's hair.

"He not mute, then?" Hans questions, and Levi responds by throwing the knife in the male's right foot.

.

.

.

Hans's scream was heard by everyone guarding the door, they all sigh.

"Got what he deserved." Jean says with a shrug.

"Yup." They all agree in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was so cutenskakakaj


	3. *REQUEST* | Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Eren and Jean became friends
> 
> btw this isn't erejean or something, eren's just a cute lil boi that has many fanbois and fangurls.  
> -
> 
> Requested by: karmaisbestboiii
> 
> ((Jean POV))

Jean stares out into the sky, waiting for the commander to give orders. It's only a matter of time before they go on their next scouting mission, and he's never felt so anxious before.

Jean sighs, his breath shaking. He clenches his fists. _Calm down_ , _you're not going to die_.

But, there's a chance that something's going to happen, and Jean can't regain his composure. Many Scouts die every mission, what's stopping him from dying, too?

Then, a hand lands on Jean's shoulder, he flinches, turning around with his eyes widened. He pauses.

"Eren?" Jean says, furrowing his eyebrows as the said male smile warmly. "Oi. Let go of me." he snaps, trying to push the brunet's hand off of his shoulder.

Eren's grip doesn't loosen, Jean sighs.

"What do you want, Eren?" Jean grumbles, glaring at the other male as the brunet smiles.

With a nervous exhale, Eren speaks. "I-It's... gonna be okay." he mumbles, and Jean's eyes widen, he looks around. _Did Eren just talk_?

Jean stands there, dumbfounded. Did Eren just talk so he could comfort him? Or is he just imagining it?

He didn't know that Eren was that... caring.

Jean notices the Captain's glare at him, he turns back to the brunet. "I thought you couldn't talk...?" Jean says, the sentence ending as a question.

Instantly, Jean hears a low breathing behind him, he turns around. The Captain stands there, his eyes dark with an unfamiliar emotion.

"Oi..." Levi starts, his eyes burning holes into Jean's hues. "what's going on here?" he asks, his attention changing from Jean to Eren.

Jean looks at Eren, but the brunet stays quiet.

With a gulp, Jean speaks up. "Eren just spoke, sir." he says, and Levi shows visible shock for two seconds before regaining his composure.

The Captain looks away, nodding before leaving and mumbling a barely audible 'he talked to you?'.

Eren frowns, watching the Captain leave with a small pout, sadness evident his eyes.

"Oi," Jean says, looking at the brunet. "do you like him or something?" he says, and Eren flushes, he shakes his head.

Jean sighs, he can't believe that he's about to try to be a wingman for his rival. "If you do, chances are... he likes you back." he mumbles, evidently regretting his decisions.

But...

Maybe it's the way Eren smiled, maybe it's the way he hugged him, silently thanking him as he ran off to talk to the Captain.

And maybe, just maybe Eren isn't as bad as Jean thought he was.

.

.

.

For some reason, ever since Eren comforted him, Jean hasn't been able to start a fight with the brunet. Normally, he would easily insult Eren, then go throughout his day with no guilt whatsoever. But now? He can't even glare at the brunet without feeling regret.

Then, it happened.

It was midnight, and Jean wasn't feeling tired at all, so he went to the top of the wall. He usually did this, so he was expecting someone to find him.

What he was _not_ expecting, was for someone to already be there, mesmerized by the stars.

"Eren?" Jean says, raising an eyebrow. The said male turns around.

Eren waves at Jean, a bright smile appearing on his face once he recognizes the male.

"Why are you here?" Jean asks, his eyes widened in shock.

"Umm..." Eren gulps, struggling to find the right words. "You... usually here." he says, cheering victoriously once he finishes the broken sentence.

"Me?" Jean frowns, pointing at himself, guilt slowly seeping through his feelings as he remembers how he used to treat the brunet. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Umm..." Eren trails off, biting his lip. "Me," the brunet holds up a finger. "Captain," he holds up another finger. "together," he says, folding the two fingers together with a shy smile, and Jean's eyes widen. "thank you." Eren finishes with a giggle.

Jean's jaw drops. _The Captain actually likes Eren back?! I was just joking!_

"Oh." Jean says lamely, still shocked.

"Thanks," Eren smiles. "friend." 

Surprised and Confused, Jean points to himself, and the brunet nods in response, sitting on the floor with a quiet 'plop'.

Jean slowly sits down. "We're... friends?" he asks, staring in shock at Eren.

The brunet nods quickly before pointing at a big star. "Pretty." he says with a cute giggle.

However, Jean is in his own world. Eren and him are friends? Is he okay with that? Didn't he bully him?

Jean slowly looks up at the star-filled sky, exhaling softly, he glances at a giggling Eren. _You know what_?

 _Maybe it isn't so bad_.


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is suspected as the Female Titan and Eren doesn't believe it. Annie taught him how to fight, Annie is like a sister to him. There's no possible way that it's her.
> 
> -
> 
> Original Idea

Eren leaves the meeting room, slamming the door open and leaving the rest of the group alone, ignoring the calls for his name. He's frustrated. _How could they think that? Annie has been with us since day one!_

And it definitely doesn't help that Armin was backing up the idea, and Mikasa was just out for Annie since they met.

Annie would _never_ betray humanity, even the _thought_ of it sickens him. There's not a single thing that's the same as-

"Eren." 

The said male stops in his tracks, instantly recognizing his boyfriend's voice. He turns around, a frown on his face.

"Eren..." Levi says in a softer tone, walking over to the brunet with a warm look on his face. "do you want to talk about it?" he asks, tenderly cupping his boyfriend's face and rubbing his cheek.

Eren pouts, he nods. _If_ Annie is the Female Titan, he would rather hear his boyfriend tell him, then the commander of the Scout Regiment.

"Alright." Levi smiles before quickly dipping and carrying the brunet bridal style, Eren yelps. The Captain brings him to his own room, laying him onto the mattress. The brunet flushes, crossing his arms, visibly embarrassed by being carried by someone who's 5'2". 

Levi gets on one knee, he stares lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes. "Eren... I know that Annie is a good friend of yours, but I want you to listen to the facts, okay?" he says, entangling their fingers.

Eren nods slowly, and Levi smiles.

"Annie has the same eye and hair color, she turned in Marco's omni-directional mobility instead of her own for inspection," Levi says carefully, not wanting to upset his boyfriend. "if she were innocent, she would've turned in her own gear," he rubs the brunet's hand. "and... I'm pretty sure you saw a similarity between her and the Female Titan's fighting techniques, right?" 

Eren's eyes widen. It's true, he noticed the same posture, the same kick movement, the same move, the same... _everything_.

The brunet's bottom lip wobbles, and Levi's eyes widen in alert, he instantly cups Eren's face. "Eren... don't cry." he whispers tenderly, and his boyfriend sniffles.

The brunet bursts into tears, realization hitting him like a boulder. _Annie_ was the Female Titan. _Annie_ was the one that killed many of his comrades. _Annie_ was the one that crushed Levi's squad. _Annie_ was the one that injured Levi's ankle.

"It's okay," Levi hugs the brunet, rubbing his back in small circles as Eren sobs. "let it all out." he says soothingly. 

"I-I'm s-sorry." Eren chokes out, his throat raw, and Levi shushes him, tightening his embrace on his boyfriend.

"Don't speak, you'll hurt yourself. Don't apologize," Levi whispers, caressing the brunet's back. "it's not your fault, Eren. We'll capture Annie together, alright? We _won't_ hurt her." he says, and Eren eases into the comfort.

After a bit longer, Eren eventually stops crying. The brunet sniffles, snuggling into the crook of Levi's neck. "I-I love you." Eren whispers, and the Captain smiles.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEET BUT SHORT UGHHG


End file.
